References
Various appear in every chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine. All chapters theMeatly : Main article: theMeatly In Chapter 1, theMeatly can be found inside the room behind Boris' "Sheep Songs!" poster from Boris' room. theMeatly's room can be only accessible after completing the puzzle to turn the Ink Machine on. In Chapter 2, his room is only accessible after the ink pump from Sammy's office are turned on. It is accessed from the Music Writing Room. In Chapter 3, on Level P in the farthest glassed room to the back contains a Boris poster in the back of the room. Completing all of "Alice's" task will grant the access to walk through to the theMeatly's room. In Chapter 4, ''in the archives entrance, after opening the archives, one can open the door across from the management office. In there is a Boris poster which, of course, has theMeatly's room behind it. Ink Machine :''Main article: Ink Machine While the Ink Machine has it's main appearance in Chapter 1, it reappears as an easter egg in every other chapter, where it's seen for a split second being lowered on a chains into darkness. In Chapter 2 it is seen behind the bars on the right from the hallway between the Ritual Room and the Ink Pool. In Chapter 3 it can be seen behind the bars on the right from Trailer Room. In Chapter 4 it will appear in distance in Spiral Stairway after encountering the flashing hallucination of hands coming from the walls. "Wandering" Bendy :Main article: Wandering Sin From all chapters, if the player teleports or glitches into an inaccessible area, there's a chance to find a creepy-looking Bendy cutout on the wall with a pentagram in the background and holding a note with "WANDERING IS A TERRIBLE SIN" written. Youtuber Tunes :Main article: Music Radio From Chapter 1, inside the small office while looking for six items to fix the Ink Machine, there is a radio that plays an instrumental and shortened version of Kyle Allen's "Bendy and the Ink Machine" Song. From Chapter 2, in Sammy's office, there is a radio that plays an instrumental and shortened version of DAGame's "Build Our Machine" song. From Chapter 3, near the loads of stacked instruments, there is a radio which plays the song "Bendy and the Ink Musical" by Random Encounters. From Chapter 4, chosing the radio symbol at the ink forming machine, it will spit out a radio which plays the rap "Can't Be Erased" by JT Music. Fanarts In Chapter 2, three of the winning pieces of fan art from the fan art contest due to Chapter 1's success are strewn around the whole second chapter. There's a Bendy under an umbrella as seen by the entrance to the recording studio. In the cross way for the recording studio there's a poster of Bendy from "Train Troubles". On one of the desks in an office there's a piece of art depicting Bendy's emotions. In Chapter 3, several posters made by the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners are seen scattered around the whole third chapter. A Bacon Soup advertisement can be also found in several areas. In Chapter 4, posters can be seen in Research and Design area. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Bendy Jumpscare After starting the task to collect the items, the door next to Wally Franks's can be interacted with. Attempting to open it will result in Bendy's cutout jumpscaring Henry. Pose changing Bendy In the Art Department, there are drawings of Bendy by TimetheHobo. If one turns their back to said drawings and quickly looks back, they will be in a different pose. A Musical Throwback In the Theater, the music where Henry goes to turn on the ink flow, is a callback to Mickey Mouse’s Steamboat Willie and to the music in the Chapter 2's trailer. Then, it was used in the Ink Pool, while Henry is standing next to the door. Chapter 2: The Old Song Sammy's New Jumpscare Go to the first place where Sammy encounters you. While standing next to the wall and the Bendy cutout, Henry can hear the sound of Sammy talking within the wall itself, saying: Reappearing Bendy If Henry breaks one of the Bendy cutouts laying around on a pentagram and turns away, then back again, they'll reappear undamaged. This is most likely for paranormal reasons. Bendy Band Up to 9 Bendy cutouts can appear sitting or peeking in from the recording studio. Doing so grants the player an achievement. The Organ In the first room to the right in the entrance of the hallway there's a pipe organ. If Henry play the keys on the organ, he can hear a faint moaning sound afterwards. After doing this 5 times, Henry will hear different moans and this grants the player an achievement. Sammy in the sewers After unlocking the entrance to the Flooded Sewers, but before entering it, one should look behind the bars opposite to the entrance. There's a shadow of Sammy Lawrence standing behind the bars. After retrieving the second valve and leaving the Sewers, the shadow is gone. Miner Searcher :Main article: Miner Searcher After rotating the second valve, a sound of searcher spawning can be heard, heading back to the Pentagram Room at the very beginning of the chapter will reveal that a Searcher with a miner hat appeared from a symbol. Flashing screen Upon encountering the mentioned above Miner Searcher, one should not kill it and instead lead it to a Flooded Sewers to a room where Swollen Jack was killed and crush the Miner Searcher with a wooden container. This will cause a flashing hallucination just like those in Chapter 4 to occur. Additionally, the searcher will drop it's hat. Whistling and Ink Machine's sounds From the ink-flooded area where "Bendy" is about to pop out upon approach, Henry needs to walk backwards to prevent "Bendy's" jumpscare from occurring. While standing next to the door, Henry can hear the sound of the Ink Machine running while if Henry idles for around 40 seconds, the whistling (as heard from Chapter 2 and Chapter 5's trailer) starts playing. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Boris with a bone At the beginning of the chapter, after opening the Safe House door, Henry should head back to the bedroom where the chapter started, find a Bone, pick it up, then head back to Boris to give it to him. He will hold in his mouth for the rest of the chapter. This will also unlock an Achievement. Headphones On Level 14 from Chapter 3, it is possible to find a broken pair of headphones on the other wooden crate next to the one with Norman Polk's audio log. This is a reference to the Youtuber TZKUnit, after he discovered a glitch in the game. Sammy's Voice In Chapter 3, go to the hallway close to Level 11 where the music radio and numerous instruments are at. Then click on the instruments in a specific order: * Bass fiddle * Drum * Violin * Piano * Drum Doing this in correct order will cause Sammy to speak out of nowhere, saying: Beta Ink Machine There's a second Ink Machine present behind the boards in the Stairways 2. Unlike the main Ink Machine, this one uses it's old, smaller model from before the Chapter 4 update. Second Axe There's a second axe in the Chapter, which is present in a Blocked Room. The boards blocking the room can be destroyed with an axe given by "Alice". The axe can later replace the Gent Pipe when fighting with the Butcher Gang or can be used to start the Lever Challenge. Lever Challenge The Lever Challenge is a bonus task where Henry can fight with three, large waves of enemies. To start this task, first, set the Ink Toy to Boris and then continue the chapter until you reach the task of destroying Bendy Cutouts. Then, use the axe to unlock the Blocked Room. After this, proceed to the final task for collecting ink hearts on Level 14, but before doing this, Henry must take the second axe from the now unlocked Blocked Room and head to the Toy Machine Room. In a room, find a board blocking a wall and destroy them with the axe. Doing so will reveal three handle switches. Pulling one of each in order will start some enemy fight challenges at the Heavenly Toys room - # The first switch results in pack of slightly stronger variants of Searchers to spawn. # The second switch results in multiple clones of three Butcher Gang enemies to spawn. # The third and final switch results in giant version of the normal Searcher with a hat. to spawn. Upon killing the Giant Searcher, the room will shake and Henry will be allowed to proceed through the chapter. There's no reward for completing the challenge. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders "Boris" with a bone When the player gives Boris a bone at the beginning of Chapter 3 and progress to the encounter with "Boris" at the end of Chapter 4, the player will notice that "Boris" still has the bone in his mouth. Sammy's mask In the Pillar Room, there's a Bendy mask lying on the ground behind the pipe under the Bacon Soup. The mask looks very similar to the one used by Sammy Lawrence, but lacks a mouth hole. I.O.U. In Research and Design, there are three cavities in the wall. Two of them contain Alice Angel's heads while the last one is empty and has "I.O.U." (I Owe You) written on the wall. "Wild ride" During the boss fight with Bertrum, attempt to interact with ride's carts once Bertrum lays them on the ground. Doing so should end up with Henry entering the cart and riding Bertrum. This will unlock an Achievement. Photo booth After escaping The Projectionist in the Maintenance, head to a cardboard cutout with a hole in the face, look through the other side, aim at the camera and interact with it. This should result in the camera taking a photo of Henry, and unlocks an Achievement. Plunger After seeing the battle between "Bendy" and The Projectionist, head back to the Maintenance to where the last lever was located. On the left, there's an openable box containing a wheel for the Ink Maker with an option to print a plunger. Pick it up and progress through the chapter. During the final battle with "Boris", the player might notice that the Ink printer has an option to print a plunger, which can be used as a weapon. Defeating "Boris" with it will unlock an Achievement. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The Mysterious Shadow In Chapter 5's reveal date trailer, there is a moving shadow that appears far behind Piper. Category:Mechanics Category:Object mechanics Category:BATIM mechanics